Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character)/Techniques
Introduction Hanage Shinken Nose Hair Attacks Attacks that involve Bo-bobo's nasal hair: * Nosehair Barrier (鼻毛バリア): A move that is meant to protect Bo-bobo, by covering his entire head with nosehairs... but does nothing. Used against Hagen. * Black Snake '''(鼻毛蛇拳) / '''Nosehair Cobra Pit: Bo-bobo sends a straight nosehair into the opponent's nostril, paralyzing him/her. Also used for Booger Brigade Battalion. Used against Hagen. * Booger Brigade: A battalion of boogers storms out of Bo-bobo's nose and attacks the opponent. Used against Hagen, Rice, and Halekulani. * Squeezing Nose Hair Fist (搾り鼻毛) / Squeezing Nasal Hair: It is unknown what this attack does since the old man closed up his nostrils at the time. * Burning Hair Spirit: Deadly Armpit Hair Fist (毛魂) / Fistful Armpit Hair: When unable to use his nose hair, Bo-bobo slams the enemy with his armpit hair. Used against Hagen. * Fdofjo and Gojaojg: Used against Maitel. * Family of Glasses / Ninja Nasal Hair Twiste'''r: Bo-bobo fires ring-like nosehair at the opponent. * '''Bababa-ba Ba-baba: * Nose Hair Revolution: Performs a mid-air swirling nose hair attack. Used against Kodebun. * Kamemura Rejects Water / Turtle Bridge Submerged: Bo-bobo unleashes spiraling nosehairs. Bo-bobo states that he didn't plan on using this attack. Used against Wonk. * Nosehair Alley: Bo-bobo sends out several nose hairs (20 are counted) to attack his enemy. Used to defeat Captain Battleship. * Hell Strike Fall: Bo-bobo grabs the opponent in a spinning pile-driver. Used against Kibahage. * Stomach Hair MEN '''/ '''Down And Out With Handsome MEN: Bo-bobo delivers a Snot Fo-You blow from above when jumping in the air. Used against Captain Ishida. *'Fighting Double Punishment': * Pineapple Custard Pudding: Bo-bobo flips around in mid-air and attacks the opponent. * True Fist of the North Snot: Simply strikes the enemy hard with multiple nose hair. * Double Sword Nose Hairs: Bo-bobo uses sword-like nosehairs. Used against Yellow River Guy. * Go Fly a Kite, The Rising Sun Technique: Holds the opponent up in the air with his nose hairs. Used against Torpedo Girl. * Nose Hair Violent Fist / Nose Hair Twister: Nose hair spins/slaps the enemy at a high speed. Used against Torpedo Girl. * Nose Hair Bazooka: Bo-bobo punches King Nosehair at the enemy. Used against Torpedo Girl. * Super Fist of O Solo Trio: Bo-bobo unleashes curling nosehairs. Used against Kanemaru. * Nose Hair Bridge: Bo-bobo's nose hair forms a rainbow-shaped bridge. * Nose Hair Spider Web Hold '''/ '''Nose Hair Spider Web Trap: Bo-bobo traps the enemy in a web of nose hair. Used to defeat Pana. * Keristian Dior '''/ '''Half-Calorie Hit (カロリ-1/2): Bo-bobo attempts to counter the enemy's attack with his nosehair. Used against J. * Thousand Nosehair Wave: Bo-bobo unleashes a very old (sickly in original version) nosehair from his hands, who says his other 999 brothers are coming, that falls asleep before it can reach the target. This is Bo-bobo's first attack as Super Bo-bobo. * Bo-bobo Wave '''/ '''Bo-bobo Hair Wave: Another failed wave attack that releases clams. * Bo-bobo Beam: Another clam summoning wave attack failure. * Barrage '''/ '''Surface to Hair Missiles: Bo-Bobo's afro splits into three layers and shoots missiles at the enemy. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. Shinsetsu Hanage Shinken Nose Hair Attacks * Sunglasses Change: * Our Workplace * Expedition Log: * Mother Nature: Grazing Story: Assist Attacks Attacks that involve usage of Bo-bobo's allies: * Jelly Jiggler Magnum Shot - Punches a hole through Tokoro Tennosuke and fires it at an opponent. Used against Gump, Mesopotamia Culture, and Nightmare. Attempted to use it on OVER, but failed when Tokoro Tennosuke moved out of the way and tried to use the move using Bo-bobo's body. * Narcisist Guard/Super Shield of Jelly: - Uses Tokoro Tennosuke as a shield when they are kids. Used against Nightmare. * Dengaku Shot (Japanese Anime: Dengaku Shoot) - Throws Dengakuman at an opponent. Used against Over, Beep, and Megafan. * Tokoro Spear/Spear of Fear - Bo-bobo uses Tokoro Tennosuke as a spear. Used against Kane-Maru. * Lightning Nose Hair Ball/Lightning Nose Awkward Moment Hairball - Bo-bobo grabs Don Patch with his nosehairs, electrifies him with wrapping paper, and throws him at the opponent. Used to defeat Kanemaru. * Double Super Fist of the Shakey Shake Nose Hair: Heavenly Explosion/Super Fist of the Wobbly Nose Hair: Jelly Explosion: Bo-bobo gives Tokoro Tennosuke a bomb as a gift (stuck a stick of dynamite in his mouth in the manga) to make Tokoro Tennosuke explode into dozens of small balls that go flying everywhere. Used against Garbel of Manicuria. * Double Super Fist of the Shakey Shake Nose Hair: Difficult Level of Xevious/Super Fist of the Wobbly Nose Hair: Blockhead Attack - When Tokoro Tennosuke's "Wrapping Paper" move fails (Or succeeds) Bo-bobo tosses Jelly at Garbel of Manicuria. * Super Fist of the Wobbly Nose Hair: Jelly Nose Hairs - A combo attack where Bo-bobo drinks Tokoro Tennosuke and uses him as nosehairs. Used to defeat Garbel of Manicuria. * Citrus Bomb/A Crunchy Spongey Dude with a Major Attitude: Bo-bobo changes Don Patch into a citrus fruit (sponge in the anime) and throws him at the enemy. Used against the Three Prison-Murderer Bros. * Cute Defense/Curtain of Cute Defense: Bo-bobo uses Dengakuman as a shield but decides to neglect the technique. * Bo-bobo Typhoon: Bo-bobo grabs Don Patch's legs and spins, creating a tornado to blow Halekulani's dollar bill away. * Supersonic Top/Super Sonic Goof Ball Tops: Bo-bobo ties Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke up with rope and spins them like tops to create twin twisters. * Twin Drill Punch: Bo-bobo uses his nose hair to spin and throw Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke at the enemy. Used against Halekulani. * Friend Blocker: Bo-bobo uses both Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke as shields. Used against Pana. * Sleazy Hustler Shot/Jelly Jiggler in the Pana Pocket: When Tokoro Tennosuke is trapped on the Lightning Ball, Bo-bobo pulls out a pool cue and launches him at the enemy as if he were a billiard ball. Used against Pana. * Fist of Idiot Bomb/Super Fist of the Dumb Bomb: Bo-bobo hits the enemy with Don Patch. * Bo-bobo Cutter: Bo-bobo's afro opens, revealing Dengakuman reading the newspaper and watching the show until Bo-bobo throws him at the enemy. Note: The real Bo-bobo Cutter was "tossed out by Dengakuman years ago". United Attacks Attacks that are done with two or three people: * Magic Wando: A cabbage version of Bo-bobo and Don Patch attack the enemy by standing in a certain way, each holding a wand then toss them aside and jump to punch the enemy, almost similar to Don Patch's Fist of Bruce Lee attack, but Bo-bobo also attacks. Used against Maitel. * Friendship Power/We Are Friendship Power: Bo-bobo, Beauty, Don Patch, Gasser, Hatenko, and Serviceman put their hands together Yu-Gi-Oh style and attack all at once. Used against Dengakuman. * Gojo Bridge/Bo-bobo Bolden Bait Bridge: Bo-bobo forms a bridge with Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke. Used to get to Infinite Shoot. * United Fist of Spinning Dengaku with Nose Hair: In the manga, Bo-bobo uses Dengaku shoot instead. Used against Indus Civilizaton. * Our Friendship is Eternal/Friendships are Forever, Spin It Anyway You Like: Bo-bobo does a handstand on Don Patch, while doing multiple spin kicks, while throwing Dengakuman. Used against Kouga Civilizaton. * Rolling Attack/Rumble Rolling Attack: Don Patch and Dengakuman roll Bo-bobo. Used against Kouga Civilizaton. * Bo-bobo Traveling Torpedo: Bo-bobo charges at the opponent while Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke carry him. Used against Kouga Civilizaton. * Our Mission is Complete, Major Beauty: Bo-bobo, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Don Patch lure the enemy into an enclosed area then Bo-bobo follows up by throwing a bomb into the place. Used against Nightmare. * Super Fist of the Nose Hair: Nose Hair Jump Rope - Bo-bobo, Halekulani, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Don Patch jump rope to try to beat the record while Bo-bobo has Halekulani restrained. Used against Halekulani. * Friendship Wave Technique: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke unite their power to shoot a stream of energy, though it goes in the opposite direction of the attacker. Used against Halekulani. * Hondarapoi no Hogehogepo/Super Fist of the Nose Hair: Goofy Face Attack: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke take on odd animation and wiggle around with sticks in their mouths and noses. Used against the Cyber City Guard Corps. * Bo-bobo Spring: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke jump on springs. * Ballerina Blitz/Ballerina Attack: Bo-bobo and Don Patch attack with a pirouette. Used against Pana. * Synchronized Fighting Game Combo/Super Synchronized Bungee Dance: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke bungee in the air in bikinis, then attack the enemy with high-speed attacks (except Bo-bobo). * Flying Angels/Airborn Angels: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke turn into angels and attack the enemy with beehives, goldfish bowls, and scissors. * Hell's 20-Ton Press/20-Ton Press Time: While in his crayon box-like form, Don Patch throws the enemy in the air while Bo-bobo expands, making him weigh 20 tons, then he presses the enemy on Don Patch's spikes. * Put It In Park: Bo-bobo and Softon attack multiple enemies at the same time. Used against Carman and his cars. * The March of the 300 Female High School Students/March of the 300 High School Girls: Bo-bobo makes 300 schoolgirl versions of himself to march over the enemy while being led by Patches and Tokoro Tennosuke. Used against J. * Fresh Veggie Attack/Fresh From the Garden Vegetable Attack: Carrot Bo-bobo, Eggplant Don Patch, and Green Pepper Tokoro Tennosuke attack the enemy. Used against Giga. * Counter Attack Umbrella-36X/Super Fist of K.A.S.A. 36X: Bo-bobo's ally fires a laser from the parasol used for Best Friends Forever Umbrella. Used against Giga. * Super Fist of Shaky Shake Evil Holy Nose Hair Stupid Slash Bloody Nu: Southern Cross/Super Fist to Infinity: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke attack the enemy riding Torpedo Girl. Used against Giga. * Cinderella Story: Bo-bobo and Torpedo Girl turn into Cinderella, Don Patch turns into a private eye detective, and Tokoro Tennosuke turns into a pizza guy. Used to get to Giga on his Staircase of Doom. * Shinsengumi-Style Technique, "Cinderella"/Super Fist of Cinderella: Shougan Style: Bo-bobo and Don Patch become shougans that slash the enemy with their swords. Used agains Giga's Obje D'Art Eggs. * The Great Spinning President's Chair Attack/Executive Leather Chair Rotation: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Torpedo Girl become executives who attack the enemy by rotating their chairs. Tokoro Tennosuke also attempts to do this attack but, his chair is bolted to the floor. Used against Giga's clones. * Get Back Love/Super Fist of Seize Back Love: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke become rebels and charge at the enemy on motorcycles. Used against Giga. * Traditional Nose Hair Stories: The Battle Between the Monkey and the Crab 2003/Nose Hair Folklore: Battle of the Crab and Monkey: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Torpedo Girl turn into rice mortars and charge and joust on pegasi towards the enemy. Used against Super Giga. * The Art of the Tanaka Family/Art of the Bad Family Portrait: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, Dengakuman, and Torpedo Girl become a family portrait. Used against Giga. A list of all portraits (except Bo-bobo) is listed below. ** Don Patch: Don Patch becomes a housewife who cooks Giga's golden fish in soup and spits it out and places him on a clothesline with Beauty's sheets and spanks him with laundry sticks. ** Torpedo Girl: Torpedo Girl becomes a schoolgirl who reveals she has a crush on Giga by turning into two ghosts. ** Tokoro Tennosuke: Tokoro Tennosuke becomes an investor who is made rich by stocks that he showers down on Giga. ** Dengakuman: Dengakuman becomes the family's pet dog who sends out a background of his head to shower on Giga. * Romanticized Heat Flame Macho Men/Furven Flames: An inflamed Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke charge at the enemy until Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke holds back Bo-bobo's fist and let's it go, resulting in a powerful inflamed punch. Used against Giga. * Sun Final Beam: Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke throw Bo-bobo out of the atmosphere where he throws the sun and punches the enemy through it. Used to defeat Giga. * Scale Attack/Iron Butterfly Attack: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and, Tokoro Tennosuke turn into butterflies and attack the enemy by flapping thier wings. * Extinguisher Attack/Super Weather Fist Forecast: A Patch of Cloud: Bo-bobo turns into a machine that expels Don Patch as a rain cloud that rains an army of fire-dousing Don Patches. * Rhapsody of Nosehair and Leghair: Games Only * Torpedo Shake: Bo-bobo and Torpedo Girl fuse into a giant Bo-bobo head that shoots three Torpedo Girls from his afro that explode on impact. Hajike Attacks Attacks that are usually random or used in hajike battles: * Bo-bobo World: Transports all living things in the area to an odd world where crazy things happen until the enemy goes out of his/her mind. The enemy's power is disabled and a mark known as the Hickey of Bo-bobo also disables the enemy's powers after the enemy is free from Bo-bobo World. Used to defeat Softon and June 7. Used against Torpedo Girl but failed to defeat her. * Fist of Tissue Box Shoes: Used against Puppetman. * Gigantization/Super Snot For You: Jumbo-bobo: Bo-bobo shrinks himself to the size of an ant and is turned back to regular size on impact. Used against Captain Battleship. * Bo-bobo Metamorphosis: Transforms into a giant dragon. Used to defeat Shou Mei and the Elite Chef Units. * Ring Ring Heaven/Monkey Land Super Fist: Summons a bunch of monkeys with ringing phones. Used against OVER. * Kamehameha: * Yelling Fist/Super Fist of the Schoolgirl: Bicycle Pinafore: * Super Sacred Beast Fang Bullet Attack/Super Steel Fang: Woof-Woof: As Dogface, Bo-bobo jumps to Garbel of Mancuria's platform and destroys it in one blow. *'Sexy Pajama Party': * Secret Nervousness Typhoon/Whirlwind of Litigation: Bo-bobo gets nervous and creates a huge twister. * Summoning a Goat/Summon a Goat: Bo-bobo summons a giraffe (who believes that he is a goat) to eat Halekulani's dollar bills. * Pinko Flash/Beauty Bling Bling: Bo-bobo inserts one of Halekulani's coins in Don Patch, causing him to cough up coins with a picture of an elderly Beauty ("Pinko Izumi") on the coins. This used to inflame Halekulani's dollar bills. * Sky Gondola Tour/Gondola Tour: Bo-bobo appears in a gondola and causes it to fall on the enemy. Used against Halekulani. * Golden Phoenix/Super Fist of the Nose Hair: 14 Carrot Golden Phoenix: Four Buger Brigade members forms a phoenix by standing on a skateboard while using fans for the wings and tail and holds a stick with a plastic bird head at the end while saying "Loogie Launcher" over and over until Bo-bobo punches the enemy with a boxing glove. Used against Halekulani. * Evil Spirit Possession/Super Fist of the Evil Spirits: Haunt Bomb: Bo-bobo summons evil spirits to attack the enemy. Used against Halekulani. * Imaginary Grilled Meat, Makes You Think You Ate Grilled Meat Even Though You Didn't So You Feel Gorgeous and Full Without Spending Any Money: Bo-bobo summons a Phoenix who uses an attack called "Short Rib Beam" to destroy Halekulani's "Your Money or Your Life" game. This replaced Yugi & Slifer from the manga. * Blooming Flower Typhoon/Ultimate Flowering Typhoon: Bo-bobo grabs the enemy's arms and legs and rolls through a field of flowers. Used against Halekulani. * Full Blossom/Full Broom Doom: Bo-bobo tosses the enemy to finish Ultimate Flowering Typhoon. Used against Halekulani. * Funny Board Game/Your Money or Your Wife: A Bo-bobo World-esque version of Halekulani's Your Money Or Your Life, there's no dice (instead, there's a rhino) and the enemy is stuck with an idiot (Don Patch) on his head for a majority of the game. (also called "Spread Honey with a Knife"). * Skating Rink/Iceberg Nose Hair: Possibly used to summon an iceberg but just freezes the water over. Used against Cyber City guards. * 360 Degree Typhoon/360 Degree Cyclone: Bo-bobo's twist on Pana's attack of the same name, except he turns into a jet car. Used against Pana. * Basket Worm Defense/Bunch A Bananas Defense: Bo-bobo turns into a basket worm (In the anime, Bo-bobo is coated with bananas). * Basket Worm Laser/Bunch A Bananas Laser: After entering basket worm form, Bo-bobo shoots beams from his eyes. Used against Sonic and Super Rabbit. * Snack Time/It's Snack and Tea Time: All recently defeated allies or enemies comes back to have snacks and tea with Bo-bobo while listening to HPSJ on the radio. * Bo-bobo Wonder Box/Bo-bobo Mystery Box: Bo-bobo looks at a red card then summons a Mystery Box where almost anything can happen to anyone who falls in. * Fist of Survival of the Fittest/The Strong Prey Upon the Weak: A lion comes out of Bo-bobo's afro, then mauls the enemy. Used against Super Rabbit. * Dosukoi Bungee/Sumo Bungee: Bo-bobo turns into a sumo wrestler and attacks the enemy with high-speed attacks. Used against Sonic, Unknown Sad Sack, and Super Rabbit. * Super Flash (スーパーフラッシュ): Bo-bobo uses a desk lamp to produce a light brighter than even the Black Sun. Used against J. * Saurus-Kick/Super Dinosaur Kick: Bo-bobo swings then jumps off of a rope dressed as a dinosaur and kicks the enemy. Used against Giga. * School's Curtain Defense/Super Fist of School Curtain Guard: Bo-bobo uses a black school curtain as a shield. Used against Giga. * Tofu/Tofu Art: Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with tofu. Used against Giga. * Woof Woof Giant Spin/Ruff-Ruff Dog Ring Around the Poesy: Bo-bobo becomes a dog and spins towards the enemy. Used against Giga. * The Loving Umbrella Share/Best Friends Forever Umbrella: Bo-bobo shields him and his allies with a parasol. * Bo-bobo Elevator/Bo-bobo Custom Elevator: Bo-bobo summons an elevator that travels to any location. * Passionate Landscape Painting "1000 Pitch Hits" (2003)/Batting Practice Style Landscape Painting: My 2005 Edition: Bo-bobo becomes a portrait of himself batting baseballs at the enemy with a rainbow vapor stream following in its wake. Used againsed Giga. * Break the Seal of True Fist of the Nose Hair/Shatter the Seal: Bo-bobo's nose hair becomes a green dragon that awakens others who vandalize the universe until breathing fire upon Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke. * The Attack of the Angry Bears/Angry Bear Wedding Party: The enemy falls on a bear's wedding cake during a boat wedding party and is attacked by the stuffed bears (including the groom, who takes on the form of an acual bear). Used against Gorgon. * The Four Fairy Tale Sisters/Four Sisters: Freedom Fighters: Bo-bobo summons three sisters (and a male who thinks he's a girl) to fight. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. * Bo-bobo Flowers/Bo-bobo Banquet: Bo-bobo plants seed in the enemy's cloths that bloom into flowers that resemble Bo-bobo and irritates the enemy when exposed to music and explodes when it ends. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. * Kantaro, The Wanderer Crow/As the Crow Flies: Bo-bobo turns into a speedy crow that carries the enemy back in time to the creation of the wheel were they are punched by the creator. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. * Sun Flash/Number 3: Bo-bobo turns into a giant three with power that exceeds the sun. * Triple Trout Barrage: * 8-Man Human Kite Flying Team: Trial Attacks Attacks that are extensively long involving different themes and events: Welcome to Planet Judge Summons the powers of each planet. Used to defeat Torpedo Girl, but Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and even Bo-bobo are affected. * Mercury: Summons a flood and a lightning storm. * Venus: Drops a boulder on enemies. * Earth: Pushes them off a cliff into a pit of lava. * Mars: Bo-bobo eats really hot food and then breathing fire to burn Torpedo Girl, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler (but Beauty says that the food was mild). * Jupiter: Bo-bobo dressed as Santa Claus, running over them with a sled and reindeer. * Saturn: Don Patch enlarging his spikes and then spinning to attack Bo-bobo, Torpedo Girl, and Jelly Jiggler. * Uranus: Jelly Jiggler whacking Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Torpedo Girl with his "nu" handkerchief. * Neptune: Bo-bobo using a spotlight to lift up Service Man's blanket so he flashes the others. * Pluto: Pluto coming down and causing a tsunami that engulfs Torpedo Girl. Bo-bobo Roulette Bo-bobo appears on a roulette wheel (Don Patch in the last spin) to randomly choose someone to be attacked in very random and ridiculous ways. Used against Beep, Haou, Megafan, and Don Patch. (Tokoro Tennosuke had 2 spots but never got chosen) * Deadly Meteorites Within a Six-Mile Radius of Beep/Meteorites Will Fall All Around You: This is the first Bo-bobo Roulette punishment, which involves meteorites falling near the chosen enemy. Used against Beep but Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Megafan were also hit in the process. * 1000 Bees/1000 Hornets: This is the second Bo-bobo Roulette punishment, which involves a thousand hornets stinging the enemy. Used on Beep and Don Patch at the same time. * Bo-bobo Compactor/Flatten by Bo-bobo: This is the third Bo-bobo Roulette punishment, which involves a robot Bo-bobo head to fall on the enemy but if unsuccessful, robot Bo-bobo hands clutch the enemy. Used against Haou. (This is the first punishment to affect only one person) *'Bo-Ninja Invasion'/The Bo-Ninjas: This is the fourth punishment of Bo-bobo Roulette, which involves a group of ninja (known as Bo-Ninja) attacking the opponent. Used on Megafan, Beep, and Haou at the same time. * Kill Don Patch!!/Destroy Don Patch: This is the fifth Bo-bobo Roulette Punishment, which involves Bo-bobo slashing Don Patch with knife (chases Don Patch with a hammer in the anime). Meant for Beep, but Don Patch was the one who was attacked. * Little Princess/Miss Fancy: This is the sixth Bo-bobo Roulette punishment, which causes its victim to turn into a non-violent/peace-loving girl who designs formal wear, then is attacked by Bo-bobo riding a robot fist with a picture of Miss Fancey on it. Used against Haou. * Sentimental Nose Hair: School Daze Graduation/Graduation: The seventh and final Bo-bobo Roulette Punishment (with Don Patch on the roulette wheel), with Bo-bobo delivering a massive attack with his Nose Hair. Used to defeat Haou, Megafan, and Beep at the same time. It's a Wonderful Nose Hair Life (ワンダフル鼻毛7DAYS): Bo-bobo makes the enemy experience seven "ordinary" days, then slams the enemy into the ground. Used to defeat Halekulani. The days are as follows: * Monday: Several alarm clocks ring simultaneously as Mommy (Tokoro Tennosuke) wakes Bo-bobo, the family dog (Don Patch) jumps through the window, the family eats canned crab for breakfast. And Bo-bobo gets to blow up the Monday-go-round. Monday gets an A. * Tuesday (Barricaded Day): Several police officers who look like Bo-bobo surround the house to arrest Bo-bobo for playing video games too loud in the winter. For dinner they eat canned crab. Bo-bobo gets to blow up the roller coaster. * "Rock n' Roll" Wednesday (Big Bobble Head Day): An army of Bo-bobo Samurai fight to get back stolen CDs in the Tokugowa Era. Bo-bobo also rolls Halekulani off the roof. (Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke exhibit their rapping abilities) * Thursday: It's a diary (though it looks more like a script in Kanji). Bo-bobo attempts to get fish from an outer space fish market and ends up "calmly" destroying the universe. Tokoro Tennosuke gets thrown into Halekulani and collides into a wall of paper with "nu" symbols on it. * Friday: Chocolate-filled pies eaten by a fuzzy squirrel. Bo-bobo kicks Halekulani's spine for the rest of the day. In the English anime dub, Bo-bobo then attacks Halekulani for touching the squirrel because he bites, but Beauty was the one petting him. * Saturday (Ghost Wars): Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke become ghost monsters with the powers of light to destroy the ghosts of darkness, including Monster #65: Mercedes (Marcel in the English anime dub). * Sunday (Travel to Wonderland Day Incognito): Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke (along with everyone else from every other day reenact Alice in Wonderland. This ends with Bo-bobo telling Halekulani that money isn't worth much and the most important thing in this world is... money? He then slams him into the ground. Dishonorably Unfair World 7-City Bus Tour Bo-bobo sends the enemy on a world tour to 7 different random places where each new location executes a different attack. Used against Ujikin TOKIO, Chisuisui, and Star Saber. *Sydney, Australia: *New York City: *New Zealand: *Tokyo: *New Delhi: *"B-oboboBurbia": *'Bo-bobo Explosion'/Bo-bobo Volcanic Eruption of Magma: Bo-bobo World Nightmare Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tennosuke force the opponent to experience strange and scary events of their own choosing. Used against Rem. Retro Game-Playing Action An attack used to seal Lambada's Fist of Polygon through old-styled video games in a papier mache TV that becomes real when the game is on. *'Afro Fight'/Make Fighter Fall Down Game: An action game where Lambada gets beaten by Bo-bobo and Don Patch. *Area Bo-bobo: A shooting game where Lambada is the pilot and is defeated by Bo-bobo turned into an octopus. *'Idiot Puzzle'/Pointless Puzzle Game: A figure-making puzzle game where Lambada beats Don Patch and Tennosuke and is defeated by Softon. *'GP Nose Hair Racers'/The Race Chase: A racing game where Lambada crashes Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke and they dizzy him by moving the papier mache TV. *'Boinal Bontasy'/Finally Fantastical: An RPG where Lambada is the princess and Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke beat him. *Sim Buta: A cultivation game where Lambada is a pig and forced to do special training for a tournament. *'Nu-Presenting Game'/Lug the Lucky Logo: A game where Lambada has to catch the Nu's that fall from the sky, go up the pyramid and present it to Tennosuke. *'Passion of Romance'/Love Throughout the Ages: A mix between a romance game and a strategy game. Softon plays it and uses an inundation against Lambada. *'Super New Game'/Brand New Game: An old-styled game where Lambada is defeated by Bobopatchnosuke. Nosehair Human Express An attack that forces the opponent to see the good of the human life. Used against Tsuru Tsurulina III. Bo-bobo TV Used against Nenchaku. Other Attacks This is a list of Bo-bobo's weak or "almost" sane attacks. Most of of these attacks serve their purpose as part of Bo-bobo's philosify of not always relying on Fist of the Nosehair: * Fist of the Closing CD Case - Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with a cd case. Used against Puppetman. * Fist of the Not Closing CD Case - Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with a cd case that cannot close due to being damaged, but it eventually does close. Used against Puppetman. * Armpit Chop: A weak chop attack. Used only because Bobobo didn't want to overuse Fist of the Nosehair. Used against Death Mask. * Burning Hand Hellfire/Burning Hand of Fire: * Bo-bobo Punch: A punch. Used against Rice. * Bo-bobo Chop: A chop. Used against Rice. *'Leg Snap': * Bo-bobo Fire/Fire Attack: Bo-bobo breathes deeply, then breathes fire. Used against Yellow River Guy and Mesopotian Guy. * Flickering Flames of Fire Light: When in ghost form in Saturday's Ghost War during It's a Wonderful Nose Hair Life, Bo-bobo shoots two rays of golden flames from his fingers. * Pre-Emptive Strike/Pre-Emptive Attack: In the anime, Bo-bobo hits the enemy with Tokoro Tennosuke. * Wang Tanmen/Chicken Varechini: Bo-bobo blocks an enemy's attack with his fist. Used against Giga. * Angry Daddy Longlegs Kick: Bo-bobo extends his leag and kicks the enemy. Used against Giga. * The Metropolitan Police Drop of Anger/Police Man's Piledriver: Bo-bobo piledrives the enemy. Used to defeat normal Giga. * Quadruple Macho Man Fist/Once, Twice, 4 Times a Man's Fist: Bo-bobo preforms limb sacrificing double punches and double kicks. Used against Giga. * Teabag Attack/Previously Used Teabag Attack: Bo-bobo hits the enemy with expired tea bags. * Claw/Pork! Chop! Punch!: Bo-bobo gains the claw of a beast(fist of a pig in the anime) and delivers a powerful punch. Video-game Exclusive Attacks Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 9 Kiwame Senshi Gyagu Yuugou The list of combination attacks can be viewed here. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Bakuto Hajike Taisen *Kruuku!: Disguises himself into an eagle and charges at the enemy. *Booger Attack: Throws a giant booger. *Lava Punch: Bo-bobo attacks with a burning punch. *Bo-bobo Assembly: Two robotic parts assemble to create a Bo-bobo Robot, which hits the enemy. *Nose Hair Slam: Bo-bobo grabs the enemy with his nose hairs and slams them into the floor. *Babylon Tornado: Moves back and forth to create a tornado that hits the enemy several times. *Torpedo Bo-bobo: Turns into a torpedo and attacks the enemy with two King Nosehairs'. Category:Fighting